This study is a meta-analysis of the responses and toxic death rates of all phase I oncology studies initiated between 1991 and 2002 and sponsored by CTEP/NCI. The goal is to update our understanding of responses and toxicities in Phase I oncology trials. A second goal is to describe the diversity of phase I oncology trials and to show that relying on a single value to understand response or toxicity is misleading.